Good bye prey, I won't be soon before a long
by Waders
Summary: Inutile de dire que l'originalité n'était pas une denrée rare dans la vie de Ichigo, ça devenait une habitude même sans s'y faire vraiment. De là à avoir des arrancars sur son canapé, cependant...
1. I'll run

Titre : Good bye prey, I won't be soon before a long.

Auteur : Waders, le boulet de son petit nom.

Raiting : ...T . Pas de M, non, non. Mais T quand même.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo.

**Spoil : Scans, tome 27, donc, 'gaffe ! **

Ichigo aurait du le savoir, il était rare, voire même impossible pour lui de s'ennuyer depuis quelques temps. C'était quelque chose de physiquement impossible pour un lycéen et shinigami après les cours – ou même pendant mais il l'évitait le plus souvent pour éviter à Mme Ochi de griller un fusible.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien.

C'était un samedi, et rien d'autre. Pas de Keigo/Mizuiro appelant à point d'heures pour le tirer de chez lui. Pas non plus de Tatsuki, sans doute allée voir un film de gonzesses avec Inoue. Quoique. Non, en fait, à mieux y réfléchir elles devaient être allées voir un film de baston avec des yakuzas, des mafieux russes ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Karin était partie jouer au foot. Yuzu partie faire des courses. Son père parti... quelque part, mais il n'en avait cure, en fait, bien que celui-ci ai bien du lui crier du bas de l'escalier, il avait appris à faire abstraction de ce genre de gueulantes.

Kon l'avait laissé tranquille depuis qu'il avait découvert la console de jeux de Karin, abandonnée dans un coin de sa chambre. Il lui arrivait de soudainement hurler qu'il voulait des piles, puis repartait, à son plus grand bonheur.

Pas de Hollows.

Pas de shinigamis. 

Rukia, Renji et les autres rentrés au bercail après la réussite de leur mission au Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo soupira. Tout le monde n'avait pas été de leur avis. Déjà que les capitaines avaient été sur le point d'aller les chercher par la peau cou ou autre lorsqu'il avaient appris leur «escapade» chez Aizen... A vrai dire, lui s'en fichait. Ils avaient réussi à ramener Inoue, c'était l'essentiel. Ça ne s'était pas fait tout seul, cependant, et le simple fait de s'en souvenir amochait salement sa fierté. Il n'avait pas prévu que les vizards soient aussi de la partie, pour une quelconque raison... Qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'ailleurs.

Mais en fait, tout ça il l'avait quand même réussi grâce à une personne en particulier.

L'interrompant dans sa paresse ô combien délectable, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée côté clinique retentit. Ichigo se leva donc sans plus d'énergie, et se dirigea les mains dans les poches pour aller ouvrir.

Il y en avait décidément qui ne savait pas lire les écriteaux «fermeture le samedi». A l'occasion, il demanderait à Rukia de faire de magnifiques nounours explicatifs, histoire que n'importe quel déluré assimile l'information.

L'ennui c'était qu'avec le demeuré qu'il trouva devant sa porte, aucun ours ni aucun être ne pouvait lutter. 

– Excusez-moi, mais la clinique est... commença le roux en ouvrant poliment la porte, avant de le reconnaître. Bordel c'est vous !

– Non, c'est juste moi, répondit Urahara.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda-t-il sans oser refermer la porte sinon quoi elle risquerait bien de ne plus exister dans quelques secondes.

Pour toute réponse, il fit un pas sur le côté, faisant voler un court instant son kimono large, et Ichigo put ainsi apercevoir une personne derrière lui. Il était habillé normalement, et c'était étonnant quand on savait qu'il accompagnait Urahara, mais son visage était caché par la capuche de son sweet-shirt. Les mains fermement tanquées dans les poches de son jean, il attendait la suite. 

Le lycéen eut un mauvais pressentiment, puis le commerçant le pointa du pouce.

– Je te laisse ça, mon petit Ichigo.

– P-Pardon ? Balbutia le concerné en alternant son regard entre l'inconnu et l'autre.

– Je suis un homme occupé, vois-tu, répondit Kisuke en souriant derrière son éventail, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Et ni d'une ni deux, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il adressa un bref signe de tête à l'homme à côté de lui, puis tourna les talons.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer ou à le poursuivre, l'autre le choppa par le col et l'entraîna avec lui à l'intérieur.

– Laisse-le, rammène toi.

Cette voix. Et cet ordre.

Ichigo eut un horrible frisson qui s'accentua lorsque l'individu abaissa sa capuche, dégageant une légère chevelure... bleue.

_Oh._

– Grimmjow !

Le dénommé croisa les bras, laissant à son hôte le temps de réagir.

Grimmjow. En civil. En humain, en fait, et c'était surtout ça le pire. Mais le même air arrogant et Ichigo eut ainsi la furieuse impression qu'il n'avait pas l'air du tout changé.

– Mais.. bon sang, tu... il...

– Oui, c'est Urahara. Montons.

Et à nouveau, sans nulle discussion il se dirigea dans la chambre de l'adolescent, allant naturellement par les escaliers comme s'il était venu des milliers de fois. 

Une fois en haut, GrimmJow inspecta la chambre d'un air las, avant d'attraper une chaise, et contrairement à la norme, évidemment, décida plutôt de s'asseoir sur le bureau après l'avoir poussée. Voyant que Ichigo le toisait et avait la tête si pleine de questions qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer, il trouva bien vu de dresser un topo.

– Tu ne piges rien, n'est-ce pas ?

– Que dalle.

Il se leva.

C'est alors que le roux remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas signalé avant.

– Tu n'as plus ton... dit-il en montrant sa propre mâchoire.

D'un geste geste de la main, l'arrancar toucha sa joue gauche, là où était anciennement le reste de son masque de hollow et soupira.

– Ouais, Urahara a fait du bon boulot.

Alors oui. Il était bien en mode «humain». Et Urahara avait encore déconné, ça allait saigner pour lui.

Assommé par l'assaut d'événements en seulement cinq minutes et des poussières, Ichigo se laissa lourdement retomber sur le lit, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Pourquoi moi ?

Étonnement, l'autre sourit. Rapidement.

Et cette fois plus effrayant, il se rapprocha du lit et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa veste puis les boutons de la chemise qu'il avait dessous.

– Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Ichigo sans vraiment réfléchir.

– Rah, ta gueule, je vais pas te violer.

Et il ouvrit en grand le haut. Il n'y avait plus de trou, juste les abdominaux bien dessinés. 

Perdu. Ichigo était totalement perdu.

– Je pige plus rien, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

Sous-entendu avec l'ex-capitaine. 

GrimmJow reboutonna sa chemise, laissant juste les deux boutons du col ouvert, sans doute même pas par soucis d'allure mais par pure flegme, et s'assit aux côtés du shinigamis.

– C'est un corps artificiel. On va dire que c'est une faveur que j'ai demandé à Urahara.

La situation peinait à s'éclaircir, et c'était compréhensible vu le peu d'informations que lui délivrait le nouveau venu.

Tentant de résumer intérieurement les récents événements, Ichigo resta silencieux quelques instants.

Au Hueco Mundo, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses... Ils avaient, certes, «récupéré» Inoue, mais celle-ci, aidée d'une autre personne, avait détruit le Hogyoku. 

Et cette personne, c'était GrimmJow.

Inutile de dire que bien qu'ils eurent été de plus en plus nombreux, les vizards, rappelons-le, étant arrivés à la rescousse(ainsi que quelques capitaines officiellement là pour leur botter le train mais officieusement bottèrent ceux des ennemis). Résultat des courses prévisible : trahison, tout les arrancars font «bouh !» et lui en prend méchamment pris son grade. Mais Orihime lui avait à peine administré quelques soins qu'il était déjà réparti avec Ichigo éliminer les ennemis. Sauf Aizen et Gin, malheureusement. 

Ç'aurait du être à Toshiro de les arrêter, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, et apparemment en rapport avec le vice-capitaine Hinamori, il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais de toutes façons, le Hogyoku n'existait plus, c'était l'essentiel. 

Oui, en gros, c'était ça.

Bon, on faisait là les grandes lignes sans s'attarder sur les détails, mais les résumés n'étaient pas vraiment le fort de Ichigo.

Si GrimmJow n'avait pas été là, s'ils ne s'était pas battus l'un contre l'autre puis ensemble, s'il n'avait pas compris la vérité, s'il ne les avait pas guidé au Hueco Mundo... Dieu sait où ils en seraient, en fait.

La seule question que Ichigo parvint à formuler fut très simple.

– Comment ?

– Quoi ?

– Tu es un arrancar. Tu n'es pas une âme humaine, comment l'a-t-il fixée à ce corps ?

Comme s'il était gêné, GrimmJow se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

– C'est apparemment une particularité. Inutile de te dire qu'il ne faut pas que ça se sache.

GrimmJow JaggerJack était poursuivi. 

Avis de recherche, mort ou vif dans toute la Soul Society, en tant que sixième et surtout dernier arrancar.

Aucun n'avait tenté de dissuader le capitaine Yamamoto de cette décision, GrimmJow les en avait empêché. S'il s'y opposaient, ils seraient les premiers soupçonnés quant à une collaboration avec «l'ennemi». Alors il avait fuit, et ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles et n'en demandaient surtout pas.

Il venait de prendre un gros risque en faisant ça.

Il risquait sa vie à tout moment et le fait que l'on puisse accoler une âme de Hollow à un corps humain était un crime, bien qu'encore inconnu.

Plus, cela signifiait... La résurrection. En somme. Mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau, le seul fait était que d'une certaine façon... c'était comme si on accolait une âme et un esprit de monstre à un corps humain. 

Une montagne de scénarios différents se succédèrent à toute allure dans le crâne du roux, avant qu'il se souvienne avec soulagement qu'il était le dernier arrancar et que, le Hogyoku détruit, il n'y en aurait pas d'autres.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Grimmjow était effrayé par le danger. Au contraire.

– Je vais pas rester longtemps cependant.

Ichigo eut un temps de réaction avant de demander :

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est un truc dangereux. Il risque d'y avoir bientôt un rejet, expliqua-t-il. Je suis... déjà mort.

– ... Le Hogyoku est encore plus puissant que je ne l'avait imaginé. Et si Aizen l'avait découvert...

Vu le manque de répondant de son interlocuteur, le shinigami comprit qu'il n'y avait pas pensé.

– Ça aurait bien pire, en ce cas.

Il y eut un moment de silence affreux. GrimmJow était toujours de dos à l'autre, et regardait sans voir par la fenêtre. Ichigo essayait de récupérer ses esprits, un peu inquiet.

Tout à coup, l'arrancar croisa les bras et déclara d'un air féroce :

– Allez, du nerf, merde. Je suis pas venu là pour te voir pioncer !

– C'est vrai, ça, t'es venu pour quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il, pris de court.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Demain je repars en cavale. Alors aujourd'hui, prend ça pour une journée de vacances.

Puis d'un coup et d'un geste peu délicat, il saisit les cheveux en épis indisciplinés à l'arrière de son crâne et se pencha vers lui, mettant sa tête au même niveau que l'adolescent assis qui eut un rapide mouvement de recul.

– Alors on va s'amuser un peu...

Un nouveau frisson particulièrement intense parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

* * *

– 'Tain, c'est qu'il y a du monde, ici.

Ichigo se sentait vraiment mal. 

Déjà, les manières de GrimmJow, humain ou non, ami ou non, semblaient être restées intactes, et si les sous-entendus semblaient nombreux, il parvenait difficilement à savoir s'ils étaient fondés... Pour tout dire le moindre acte portait fortement à confusion, c'était là l'archétype du type sans second degré...

Ensuite, la ville. 

Non pas qu'il ne sortait jamais, mais il allait tout de même rarement dans des quartiers aussi populaires que celui où ils étaient actuellement. Le fait d'avoir à surveiller un type d'un tel ressort était plus difficile dans ses conditions.

Ichigo souffla.

– Bon, tu veux faire quoi au juste ?

GrimmJow avait remis sa capuche en place. Apparemment, il avait aussi réfléchi à un moyen de camoufler sa pression spirituelle avec Urahara, et c'était enfin une bonne chose, parce qu'il se sentait déjà assez oppressé comme ça.

– J'ai la dalle.

Et apparemment, Ichigo ne serait pas le seul à souffrir aujourd'hui.

Son porte-feuille semblait bien parti.

Mais sitôt dit, sitôt fait, ils se dirigèrent vers le fast-food le plus proche, même si c'était vraiment du suicide, un samedi. 

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, Ichigo se rappela pourquoi au juste il n'aimait pas aller en ville dans ces quartiers populaires. La véritable raison était toujours la même : dans ces endroits populaires, il y avait du monde, comme l'avait intelligemment fait remarquer l'autre tout à l'heure. Et là où il y avait du monde, il risquait fort d'être reconnu, non pas par une horde de fans enragées, non, pas sans Mizuiro, mais plutôt par les habituels «furyos». Pas moyen de faire un pas dehors sans qu'on le provoque, même, et plutôt assez souvent, sans raison particulière.

Essayant donc de se faire discret, il se rangea dans la file.

Sous sa capuche, il parvenait à distinguer GrimmJow qui regardait l'endroit d'un air qui ne lui était pas familier. 

– Cet endroit est bizarre.

Ichigo pouffa d'autant plus lorsqu'il tenta d'avancer mais qu'il fut ralenti par le sol qui collait désagréablement à ses chaussures dont les semelles finissaient par se détacher en un bruit de succion sec. L'arrancar resta perplexe.

– Cherche pas. C'est quelque chose de physiquement inexplicable.

Et encore, il n'avait pas vu les tables, mais ça, il décida de lui en laisser la surprise.

En bon guide, il lui traduit les menus, se faisant violence pour ne pas royalement se foutre de lui devant ses remarques comme «pourquoi on photographie la bouffe ?». Après ça il commandèrent. L'ennui fut la suite. 

À bien y réfléchir, en plus des sols et tables qui collent, des menus étranges, des caissières aggressivo-dépressives, et surtout de la queue, il y avait le moment où il fallait se trouver un endroit où se poser, mais avant ça, il fallait maîtriser une manœuvre très difficile qui consistait à faire demi-tour sans transformer la file d'attente en jeu de quille humain.

Chose trop dure pour quelqu'un de peu expérimenté. Voire impossible.

À peine s'était-il retourné qu'il rentra dans un grand type en tenue sportive (à cependant noter que ce ne sont pas les gars portant des tenues dans ce genre qui sont les plus sportifs, «l'habit ne fait pas le moine» prend enfin un sens). Le résultat fut à la hauteur du choc : le plateau entier se renversa contre la veste blanche de l'homme qui semblait fort être une des racailles qui ne portaient pas Ichigo très haut dans leur estime.

Mais que celui-ci avait sans doute oublié avec sa formidable mémoire des noms, vu qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

– Connard, t'as vu ce que t'as fait ? Dit le type alors que Ichigo cherchait encore son nom – _Rayu.. Ruya... Ryuzaki_... _non, ça c'était un manga débile qu'il avait lu la semaine dernière_...

Peu porté sur les questions de rhétorique, GrimmJow ne trouva pas l'intérêt de perdre son temps à répondre, ce qui agaça la personne que nous appellerons X jusqu'à ce que Ichigo se décide à retrouver la mémoire.

Apparemment, X n'était vraiment pas content, mais alors pas du tout, sans doute parce que ce n'était pas lui qui lavait son linge et que le soda sur le blouson ne plairait pas à maman, mais l'auteur s'égare.

Assez vite, ses trois ou quatre copains arrivèrent en «renfort», et les deux amis virent la foule s'écarter autour d'eux, redoutant la suite. Contrairement à GrimmJow qui semblait s'en ficher royalement.

– T'es un poteau de Kurosaki ? Demanda l'autre plein de cola.

Il ne répondit pas et se tourna vers le dénommé en pointant le nerveux du doigt d'un air calme.

– Tu le connais ? 

Ichigo, toujours en pleine réflexion, répondit en accompagnant le tout d'un geste rond de la main : 

– Ça va me revenir...

La réplique ne plut pas à X, donc, et une veine apparut sur son front. Ses quelques chiens comprirent bien vite, et, erreur grossière, se rapprochèrent de GrimmJow avant de lui décocher un coup à l'arrière du crâne pour le faire répondre.

Il ne broncha pas, et le shinigami fut impressionné de le voir prendre sur lui comme ça, mais savait pertinemment que ça ne durerait pas. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, il prenait un malin plaisir à attendre un peu. Restait à savoir combien de temps cela allait durer.

Avec le coup, sa capuche était tombée, et le pressentiment de Ichigo se confirma lorsqu'il aperçu son sourire.

Et merde. Il jubilait, là.

– Il a les cheveux bleus, c'est sûrement en de ses potes ! Dit un des sous-fifres.

Alors que le deuxième toutou s'apprêtait à revenir à l'attaque, sa main fut stoppée en plein vol par la poigne forte du soit-disant teint.

Et _merde._

– Evite ça. Souffla simplement Ichigo à son oreille, se souvenant d'affrontements pour le moins musclés.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, malheureusement.

– T'inquiète. Dans «cet état», je peux pas énormément de choses.

Cependant, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se rendre compte que c'était amplement suffisant, le coup de poing de l'arrancar parti directement dans l'estomac de celui qu'il tenait, le faisant fléchir. Cette inclinaison devait être calculée car, sans que cela ne lui demanda trop d'effort, il remonta violemment son genou dans le menton.

Le type retomba carrément en arrière, la bouche en sang. GrimmJow remit sa capuche et dans un signe de défi déclara :

– J'attends la suite.

Et elle arriva comme il l'avait souhaité.

Il furent respectivement K.O par un coup de coude dans le nez, un pied dans le visage puis dans un endroit un peu plus fragile – inutile de dire que celui-là résista bien moins bien que les autres.

Apparemment, il aimait toujours autant se battre, même contre des gars comme ça. 

C'est pourquoi il ne remarqua même pas le chef X arriver de façon fourbe par derrière avec un stun gun en main (1). Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'en servir, Ichigo l'en empêchant en lui shootant rapidement dans les mains. Ainsi embarqué malgré lui dans le combat, il dut abandonner à son triste sort le plateau repas n'importe où.

Le reste alla assez vite. 

Quelques minutes, voire même secondes, la petite bande était réunie en un tas compact sur le sol, et ça allait sans doute donner un bruit sympa pour les décoller.

La sécurité, restée fermement planquée durant l'affrontement car terrorisée, choisit ce moment de calme pour arriver. Ne sachant pas bien faire la différence entre un employé et un nouvel ennemi, GrimmJow faillit repartir à l'assaut, mais fut heureusement stoppé au bon moment par son camarade, qui s'excusa bien vite, attrapant l'autre par le bras pour déserter l'endroit.

Au préalable, le chef de tout à l'heure interpella GrimmJow qui se pencha vers lui. On lui tendit un billet, pour le repas que Ichigo avait du laisser pour le rejoindre.

Sur ce charmant pot-de-vin, ils quittèrent le fast-food.

* * *

Ce n'était pas comme si ce genre de restaurants manquaient. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il furent en possession de quoi manger, et Ichigo d'une canette qu'il but en route. 

C'était vraiment une erreur de s'être battu tout à l'heure... Il avait traversé une période assez calme niveau réputation, et s'en était satisfait. Là, il était reparti pour un tour. 

– Ça t'arrive souvent ? Demanda GrimmJow de bout-en-blanc.

– Ces bastons ? Oui. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

L'arrancar ricana.

– C'est pas mal.

– Ça l'est pas du tout !

Encore heureux, il était en vacances. Le temps qu'il rentre en cours, l'histoire se serait peut-être tassée. Mais s'il croyait dur comme fer à la capacité des lycéens à faire courir des rumeurs, fondées ou non, il faisait aussi confiance à leur bonne mémoire.

– Pourquoi tu fais cette tronche ? Demanda GrimmJow.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, on les aborda subitement.

– Kurosaki-kun ! Clama Inoue à travers la foule, en agitant les bras.

À côté d'elle, Tatsuki se frayait un chemin, certes avec un peu moins d'entrain. À la façon dont la rousse souriait, Ichigo comprit qu'il avait précédemment eu une bonne intuition : Elles étaient allées voir un film d'action. Il n'y avait presque que ça et des plats bizarres pour faire sourire Inoue de cette manière. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué mais qu'il ne dirait sans doute jamais.

– Salut, Ichigo, dit Tatsuki. T'es pas seul ?

Orihime, qui n'avait pas remarqué ce point parut soudainement perplexe.

– C'est un ... proche. Éloigné, mentit le roux.

– Tu dis tout et son contraire... Au fait, tu t'es encore battu il paraît ?

– Nouveau record, 14 minutes pour faire circuler une information... pesta Ichigo.

Pendant que les deux recommençaient à se crêper le chignon avec application, GrimmJow essayait de se faire, et c'était difficile pour lui, discret. 

La présence de Inoue l'incommodait parfaitement.

Ce n'était même pas le fait de l'avoir peut-être méchamment traité durant son emprisonnement qui le tracassait, comparé aux autres il avait peut-être même été le moins pire, et ce n'était pas son genre de s'apitoyer sur ces choses-là. 

Le simple fait qu'il lui doive quelque chose était pour lui le vrai problème.

Et qu'elle se comporte systématiquement de manière agréable aussi, malgré qui il était.

Malheureusement, malgré son apparence, Inoue était loin d'être stupide, et depuis qu'elle avait constaté sa présence, un gros doute lui était apparu. Elle s'avança de lui, et, doucement, avec ses gestes subitement sérieux et donc parfaitement doux, approcha ses mains de la capuche qui cachait son visage. Il la stoppa aussitôt en lui attrapant le poignet.

– Je pense que c'est suffisant.

Ça l'était avec cette phrase.

N'ayant ainsi plus aucun soupçon sur son identité, elle retira ses mains. Elle ne posa aucune question, rien sur sa présence ici. Alors que la situation aurait pu s'envenimer d'un silence pesant, les deux autres à côté semblaient avoir fini leur discussion, et Tatsuki la rappela à l'ordre.

– Bon, allons-y, ou on va manquer le bus.

– Oui ! Répondit-elle avec un des ses sourires dont elle avait la spécialité.

Chacun se salua, et ils poursuivirent leur route.

Mais avant que les deux jeunes filles ne disparaissent dans la foule, GrimmJow se retourna malgré lui, et put voir Inoue lui adresser un regard en sus d'un signe de la main. 

Faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu, il se retourna et lança une phrase au hasard à son compagnon. Le sourire de l'adolescente s'agrandit, puis bientôt elle ne les distingua plus dans la foule.

– Inoue est toujours bien tanquée en tout cas.

Le shinigami qui était jusque là en train de boire recracha tout d'un trait.

– Que... Dis pas ça comme ça !

GrimmJow ricana. L'autre eut soudainement peur.

– Quand tu disais «t'amuser», tu ne pensais pas à _ça_, au moins, rassure-moi ? Demanda Ichigo.

– Qui sait.

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, il parvenait parfaitement à l'imaginer sourire. 

La vérité était que s'il y avait bien quelque chose de dangereux, c'était de se lier à GrimmJow maintenant. Il faudrait éviter tout contact, à l'avenir, pour ne pas prendre de risques. Pour une raison comme une autre il n'aimait pas être redevable, mais pas non plus mettre quelqu'un en danger pour des conneries comme l'amitié ou ce genre de choses.

Alors autant que possible, camoufler tout ça. Mais il avait de toutes façon l'habitude de ne pas avoir de relations avec quiconque, il n'y avait que lui sur qui il pouvait compter.

La situation de loup solitaire lui convenait parfaitement.

– N'y pense même pas ! Et ce soir tu dors par terre !

– Fais pas ton puceau, je vais pas te bouffer.

– Ta gueule !

Mais plus cette journée avançait, plus il se disait que ça n'allait pas être si facile.

_À suivre... _

Free talk :

No comments.

J'avais prévu de faire un OS mais pour finir j'ai tranché en deux parties, donc toutes les explications et commentaires seront dans le prochain et dernier chapitre.

Oh, si, juste une chose.

La dernière partie avec Inoueest nulle, non ?


	2. Truly ? Deeply ? Madly

Titre : Part II, Truly ? Deeply ? Madly.

Auteur : Waders, le boulet w !

Raiting : ... K+. Pas de M, non, non. Mais K+ quand même.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo.

**Spoil : Scans, tome 27, donc, 'gaffe !!**

**Note : Pardon !! Pardon, pardon ! Il se trouve qu'en répondant aux commentaires, j'en ai inversé deux La personne concernée se reconnaîtra, vu que la réponse à son commentaire ne doit du coup n'avoir ni queue ni tête... Encore pardon.**

Quand GrimmJow et Ichigo rentrèrent, la famille n'était toujours pas là.

Un mot avait été déposé sur la table de la cuisine, à savoir que comme il avait de la visite, eux étaient allés manger quelque part.

Vu l'incohérence du message, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était son père qui l'avait écrit, même si c'était Yuzu qui avait rajouté les petits cœurs, vu que son père était handicapé du dessin.

– On va manger seul ce soir.

Et ce n'était pas plus mal d'ailleurs.

L'arrancar acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête.

Il observait avec attention la maison, faisant jongler son regard d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, jusqu'à atterrir sur le poster fixé au fond de la salle. Immense. Du genre un mètre de largeur sur deux de hauteur...

– C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda-t-il avec son tact légendaire.

Ichigo qui était jusque là occupé à essayer de trouver quoique ce soit à cuisiner pour ce soir – _c'est le désert de Gobi ici... _- se retourna.

– Ma mère.

Bien conscient que sa génitrice ne devait sans doute pas être si fine ni de papier, GrimmJow n'en resta pas moins interrogateur. Devant son expression, l'adolescent retourna dans son frigo.

– Elle est morte y a plusieurs années.

– Oh.

Puis sans cérémonie aucune il recommença à fouiller la pièce des yeux.

C'était devenu une habitude. Les gens qui se liaient à Ichigo comme à toute personne veuve, orpheline ou souffrant d'un quelconque décès finissaient toujours par mettre les pieds dans le plat et rappeler l'existence du disparu. Après ça ils se confondaient maladroitement en longues, longues excuses, et c'était à Ichigo de se forcer à pondre un sourire stupide et de leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas à en faire autant.

Évidemment, autant que possible il aurait aimé que ça n'arrive pas souvent, sans que cela ne change réellement la situation. Mais ces condoléances répétées le mettaient toujours une boule horrible dans l'estomac.

Là il n'avait rien dit.

Lui venait de lui annoncer que sa mère était morte il y quelques années de ça, et lui avait changé de sujet comme si de rien était, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la météo de demain matin.

Et c'était à cause de cet incident stupide et mineur, selon le point de vue, que Ichigo aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de GrimmJow. Voir s'il avait réagit comme ça parce qu'il savait ce que c'était, et si c'était le cas pourquoi ; Ou tout simplement était-ce encore une autre preuve de froideur qui lui était propre.

Tout de même, il dut s'avouer que l'attitude lui paraissait un peu bizarre, mais lorsqu'il prit sur lui pour essayer d'en parler, il fut coupé des les premiers mots par un bruit bien familier.

– ... « _aurait pris le métro avant de quitter les lieux. Il semblerait que _»...

Si GrimmJow n'avait pas été de courage à tout épreuve, le terme de sang-froid étant totalement inadapté à son cas, il aurait vraiment sursauté bien plus que ce qu'il ne venait de faire.

Ce fut à Ichigo de se retenir de pouffer bêtement.

– Félicitations, GrimmJow. Tu as réussi à allumer la TV.

L'homme en question essaya de faire comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une boîte noire où des gens miniaturisés s'agitaient. En vain.

- Pourquoi les plus grands brigands deviennent totalement impuissants face à un poste de télévision ?

- Ta gueule... répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait ferme. À nouveau en vain.

Mais le réflexe morphologique qui fait que tout homme A est attiré par une télé B opéra. Deux minutes plus tard l'objet A maîtrisait l'objet B, après avoir appuyé sur tous les boutons d'un objet que nous appellerons C, ayant abandonné l'idée incongrue de jeter ce même objet C contre le mur grâce à un esprit d'expérience supérieure que nous appellerons D.

Ces dans ces moments là que l'on pouvait réellement constater la capacité d'adaptation des Hommes, bien qu'il fut en fait un hollow.

Sauf en ce qui concernait la cuisine, cependant.

C'était toujours Yuzu qui cuisinait à la maison, et maintenant son aîné comprenait pourquoi. Sans doute qu'il avait hérité du gène « combat » comme Karin et son père, diamétralement opposé à celui dit « préparer quelque chose de mangeable ».

N'étant pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un gourmet, mais plutôt un puit sans fond, Ichigo pouvait faire avaler à son invité à peu près n'importe quoi.

L'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout. En fait, GrimmJow ne parlait pas, et ce n'était plus à cause de la télévision, du poster ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il s'était assis en tailleur sur le canapé, et le shinigami, un peu fatigué de la journée, était quant à lui totalement étalé sur le dossier, à écouter distraitement le poste moins qu'il n'écoutait ce silence.

– C'est quand même bizarre, lâcha-t-il.

– Mmh ? Dit l'autre qui avait une fourchette entre les dents.

Le roux le toisa quelques secondes.

– De voir un arrancar squatter mon canapé.

– Si c'est pour dire des conneries pareil...

Il avait voulu illustrer la phrase du geste, lui envoyant un coup sur le crâne, mais fut stoppé par les formidables réflexes de l'adolescent.

Il haussa un sourcil et, prenant l'air satisfait de celui-ci comme un défi, voulu repartir à l'attaque. Mais si les combats sur divan n'étaient pas un sport breveté, c'était parce que cela prenait son sens à cause d'un élément à prendre en compte : la gravité.

C'est ainsi qu'ils tombèrent avec toute la douceur possible, donc tout à fait mineure, sur le plancher. Sans que ça ne les stoppe pour autant.

La télécommande, tombée avant eux, fut le point d'atterrissage d'Ichigo, ce qui eut pour effet de changer la chaîne à la TV, qui afficha la neige signe des chaînes cryptées.

– Tes né trop tôt pour me défier ! Trancha GrimmJow.

– Je t'ai déjà défié !

La bataille s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, et avant qu'Ichigo ne s'en rende compte, l'arrancar avait repris ses droits sur le canapé entier.

Cela l'amusa en un certain sens, mais il déclara quand même :

– Prend pas toute la place, abruti.

L'abruti s'étendit encore plus et calla ses mains derrière sa nuque.

– Ça va pas être possible.

– Ah ouais ?

Et sur ces mots il tenta de dégager ses jambes du coussin, ou d'obtenir avec la force, la diplomatie n'étant pas leur fort, un tant soit peu de place sur son propre siège.

Mais GrimmJow restait fermement ancré sur ses positions, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, c'est à peine s'il lui adressait un regard.

Aux grands, grands maux les grands moyens, il tenta de réquisitionner ce qui lui revenait de droit malgré ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Traduction : récupérer le fauteuil tout en poussant ensuite le gêneur avec les pieds. Si le petit plan se dessinait parfaitement dans sa tête rousse (2), ce n'était pas la même chose sur le terrain.

Et lorsqu'il se plaça sur lui, ce qu'avait redouté GrimmJow toute la journée arriva.

– Bordel... jura-t-il.

Et aussitôt dit, il se crispa, pâlit et cracha du sang qu'il retint dans sa main.

– Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda le shinigami paniqué.

Il se retira de son ventre où il était jusque là assis, et se positionnant au dessus de lui, observa les nouvelles réactions.

Il était parcouru de spasmes violents et douloureux, et serrait sa chemise, presque la déchirant de ses doigts. Appliquant donc les premiers soins qu'il connaissait évidemment parfaitement, il déboutonna à la va-vite l'habit.

Sur son torse, une large trace, comme une brûlure, se dessinait en un cercle.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit le reste de la famille pour débarquer. La première chose qu'ils virent fut donc le jeune homme, assis sur un autre, lui déboutonnant sa chemise.

Fidèle à ses principes, Karin déclara :

– Je vous l'avais dit que c'était pas l'heure pour rentrer.

Ne relevant même pas la phrase, Ichigo appela son père :

– Papa ! On a un problème !

Adoptant son visage sérieux, si rare que Ichigo en était toujours étonné, il se précipita à ses côtés et observa l'étendue des dégâts.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant la trace.

– Ça ressemble à une brûlure ! S'exclama Yuzu, subitement très inquiète.

Soudain Ichigo comprit.

– Yuzu, Karin ! Préparez une chambre ! Et Papa, tu l'y mets !

– D'accord ! Répondirent ses sœurs sans demander leur reste.

Isshin ne dit rien, simplement il attrapa une couverture non loin qu'il posa sur le convalescent qui après avoir arrêté de se convulser suait à grosses gouttes. Son fils se leva d'un coup, puis, tout aussi silencieux mais avec de grands gestes stressés, attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila avant de sortir de la maison.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, occupe-toi de lui !

Et il claqua la porte sans en expliquer plus.

Isshin soupira.

– À coup sûr, ça sent Kisuke, tout ça.

Et en effet, le shinigami courrait chez le commerçant.

Cette brûlure sur le torse de GrimmJow...

Elle était à l'emplacement exact de son trou de Hollow.

* * *

Urahara n'était pas connu pour être un acharné du travail, et les heures supplémentaires étaient comprises dedans.

Donc en un sens, s'il fut bel et bien désespéré, éreinté et potentiellement furax de voir la boutique fermée lorsqu'il arriva, Ichigo n'en fut pas étonné.

Il frappa à grands coups contre le store de fer qui fermait le magasin.

– Urahara ! Cria-t-il tout en étant fier d'avoir retenu son nom avec le temps ( « Le mec aux getas et aux bob » étant tout à fait représentatif mais un peu long). Ouvre cette putain de porte !!

Aucune réaction.

Il s'apprêta à recommencer, cette fois avec le pied, mais le portail s'ouvrit d'un coup, et à une vitesse imprévue qui entraîna le déséquilibre de l'adolescent ainsi que sa chute devant une paire de sandales.

– Re-bonjour, mon cher Ichigo. Bien sûr que non tu ne me réveilles pas ainsi que tout le quartier.

– La ferme ! Je sais que vous savez ce qu'il se passe !

– Était-ce vraiment une question ?

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter avec une boule de nerfs rousse. Celle-ci attrapa un pan de son kimono.

– GrimmJow JaggerJack, ça vous dit quelque chose ?!

D'un geste de la main, Kisuke retira celle de l'adolescent.

– Laisse-moi deviner. Il a fait une sorte d'attaque, dit-il d'un air saturnien.

– Tout juste. Donc vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

Le commerçant soupira.

– Tu fais erreur. Simplement, je l'avais prévenu.

Ichigo était vraiment à bout. Il voyait bien que depuis le début on ne lui disait pas tout.

– Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe, dit-il tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas exploser.

– ... C'est bien moi qui ai fixé l'âme de GrimmJow à ce corps.

– Je l'avais compris, grogna-t-il.

– Ichigo, sais-tu pourquoi Rukia Kuchiki avait-t-elle été arrêté, officiellement, je sous-entends ?

Bien qu'il ne voyait strictement pas le rapport, Ichigo fit comme si.

– J'en sais rien, moi, je m'en fous, là tout de suite.

– Et ce n'est pas à ton honneur, répondit Urahara en agitant son index. Les shinigamis ont une limite de temps dans un corps artificielle. Sinon, s'ils y restaient tout le temps, ce serait synonyme de vie éternelle, tu comprends ?

Il se rapprocha lentement du visage du roux et celui-ci qui ne voyait jusque là pas ses yeux, masqués par l'ombre de son chapeau, put distinguer ces deux lueurs.

– C'est quelque chose de très grave, et d'interdit, mais je lui devais bien. Les âmes des arrancars, ou du moins des espadas, sont des âmes de hollows améliorées par le Hogyoku sans pour autant être des âmes épurées. Seul un enterrement de l'âme le peut. Tu peux considérer ça comme un palier entre les deux.

– ... Si j'ai bien compris, on ne transforme un hollow en arrancar que pour sa puissance.

– Oui. Un hollow reste un hollow et ne peut pas être transféré dans un corps humain. C'est pour ça que ce que nous avons fait est dangereux. Très dangereux.

– Mais -

– C'est lui qu'il l'a voulu, le coupa Kisuke. Je lui ai parlé des risques de rejet du corps, mais il a insisté. Il a du se laisser surprendre par un événement et relâcher son attention quelques instants. C'est suffisant.

Sous le poids de la révélation, Ichigo crut bien qu'il allait s'écrouler mais n'en fit rien.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

– Toi, rien du tout. Demain GrimmJow reviendra ici même, et redeviendra ce qu'il était. Je ne serais pour ma part aucunement associé à lui, mets toi bien ça en tête.

Et sur ce il posa son doigt contre le front du shingami, qui n'eut même pas la force de protester contre de telles paroles. Simplement il le regarda tourner le dos, puis Tessaï, surgit de nulle part, le pria de bien vouloir disposer, en le poussant jusqu'à la sortie.

Il était hors de lui quant au fait qu'Urahara ne fasse rien dans une telle situation, mais trop sous le choc pour faire quoi que ce soit, et inquiet aussi. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où l'âme de GrimmJow pouvait rejeter son corps et quels pouvaient être les pires séquelles. Il ne prit même pas le temps de pester ou de se retourna, il courut chez lui dans la nuit noire, laissant derrière lui le portail se refermer.

* * *

La maison avait retrouvé son calme.

Le temps qu'il aille chez Urahara, tout le monde était allé se coucher. Si les trois quarts d'heure où il avait été absent avaient été suffisants à la maisonnée pour soigner GrimmJow et pouvoir aller se coucher aussi, son état ne devait donc pas être critique. Cette pensée le rassura un peu quand il prit la direction de la chambre qu'on lui avait préparée.

En fait, à mieux y réfléchir, GrimmJow en train de dormir devait être quelque chose d'assez étrange... Il hésita un instant à entrer dans la pièce, pensant que s'il le réveillait il subirait les représailles de quelqu'un qui n'était sans doute pas très agréable au réveil en plus de ... tout le reste.

La curiosité et l'inquiétude l'emportant sur le reste, il ouvrit la porte.

Avant de découvrir que ce n'était sans doute pas aujourd'hui qu'il verrait un arrancar dormir. Le lit était vite. La fenêtre ouverte.

Et _merde._

Avant de paniquer, grogner contre cet inconscient ou hurler à la mort, Ichigo tenta de se calmer. Même s'il s'avait parfaitement que ce geste était inutile, il se pencha à la fenêtre, espérant le repérer dans la rue.

Une voix s'éleva au dessus de lui.

– Raté. Essaye encore.

GrimmJow était assis sur le toit. Le. Toit.

Et dire qu'il aller commencer à se faire un sang d'encre pour un abruti pareil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda-t-il aussi calmement qu'il pouvait, et cela devenait difficile aujourd'hui.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme leva une bouteille qu'il avait dans la main. S'il ne savait pas faire correctement fonctionner une télévision, apparemment il n'était pas aussi gauche en ce qui concernait la recherche d'alcool dans la maison.

Ichigo se hissa sur le toit.

– T'es totalement con ! Tu devrais être en train de pioncer ! Tu nous as fait une attaque peu sympa, rappela-t-il.

– L'alcool est le meilleur des anesthésiants.

– J'ai pas confiance.

GrimmJow ricana. Ichigo, quant à lui, abandonna toute envie de lutter contre une énergumène pareille, ici pour vider son frigo, prendre comme territoire son canapé, avoir des idées déplacées sur ses amies et prendre un pourboire dans le bar familiale.

Pas grave. Disons.

Il s'allongea le plus confortablement qu'il put et observa le ciel étoilé. GrimmJow ne regardait pas les constellations, il fixait les lumières de la ville.

La nuit était assez fraîche mais le shinigami ne broncha pas. Il remarqua que la bouteille était suffisamment entamée pour que l'autre à ses côtés soit un peu éméché. Il eut une confirmation lorsque celui-ci la leva.

– À cette connerie qui sera jamais à moi.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait.

Ça pouvait être la ville qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Après cette journée, il lui paraissait évident qu'il regrettait aussi la vie. Mais aussi, avec le regard étrange et brumeux qu'il lui jetait, il comprit qu'il ne savait pas tout.

Il souffla en s'appuyant sur ses bras.

– J'ai pas envie de trinquer à tes rêves de mégalos...

– Ce que je veux, je l'ai.

Tout à coup, Ichigo sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa bouche. GrimmJow venait de lui mettre le goulot de la bouteille sur les lèvres, et au contact bourru ses dents tintèrent contre le verre. L'autre appuya sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque comme pour l'obliger à boire, ce qu'il fit. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'alcool, c'était généralement Inoue et Tatsuki qui les empêchaient d'en prendre avec les autres garçons quand ils sortaient, mais le fait qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude faisait que boire directement à la bouteille n'était pas son fort.

Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et l'alcool lui monta dans le nez.

Lorsque l'arrancar lui enleva la bouteille il toussa un peu, un peu étourdi des grosses gorgées. Puis GrimmJow posa la bouteille et plaqua sa main sur le front de l'adolescent, ses longs doigts débordant sur ses yeux, comme pour l'aider à contrôler un peu tout ça.

Il avait fait tout ça sans le regarder une seule fois, mais avec des gestes tout à fait précis.

– Je savais que je pouvais pas te faire confiance...

– Ferme-la donc. Si je suis le seul à boire, je vais aussi être le seul à dire des conneries.

Ichigo rigola un court instant mais ne rajouta rien.

Un jour, quand tout ça serait passé, si cela arrivait un jour, il devrait vraiment réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle des choses pareilles le faisaient rire.

La nuit n'était pas silencieuse. On entendait l'écho des véhicules. La voix grave trancha l'air, rapidement, avant de disparaître comme un songe.

– Merci, Ichigo.

Il but. L'autre sourit et lui vola son bien.

– Je crois pas avoir encore assez bu pour t'entendre dire ce genre de conneries.

Il ne s'était rien passé de vraiment important après ça.

Ce moment avait été aussi court qu'étrange.

Mais le lendemain, Ichigo ne se souvenait pas du tout d'être allé se coucher dans son lit, et pria pour que GrimmJow n'ait pas eut de gestes déplacés comme il l'avait appréhendé.

Et en fait, il avait beau tenir l'alcool, il n'était pas dispensé d'une migraine matinale obligatoire à toute personne s'enfilant une demi-bouteille... Ou plus s'il en avait caché une autre qu'il aurait sortit après. D'autant plus lorsque cette personne ne se souvenait même pas du nom de l'alcool en question, c'était mauvais signe.

Il passa une main lourde dans ses cheveux roux et regarda d'un air vitreux l'horloge de sa table nuit. 8 heures.

_8 heures_

Il se rappela soudainement GrimmJow et le fait qu'il devait partir ce matin.

Il se leva donc brusquement, chose qu'il regretta dans l'instant qui suivit, lorsque sa tête et tout ce qu'il y avait dedans tourna dangereusement et douloureusement.

– Petit joueur.

La réplique seule lui suffit pour deviner qui se tenait, aussi flamboyant que s'il n'avait rien bu la veille, sur le pas de la porte.

GrimmJow semblait en pleine forme. Armé de son meilleur air morne, « je-m'en-foutiste » et cynique. Le meilleur mélange possible.

– Habille-toi. C'est l'heure.

– Mmh... Marmonna-t-il, totalement à l'Ouest.

Et c'est là qu'il le remarqua. Oui, en fait, il ne portait vraiment que son pantalon.

Bien sûr il ne dormait pas tout habillé, tout le monde s'en serait douté. Seulement... S'il ne se souvenait même pas de s'être couché, le souvenir d'avoir _de lui-même_ enlevé son t-shirt n'était pas présent dans sa mémoire.

– C'est... C'est toi qui... !! s'exclama le retour de la boule de nerfs tout en le pointant d'un doigt tremblant.

– Je sais que t'es à la limite de la gueule de bois mais fais un effort. Sujet, verbe, complément.

– Qui m'a couché ici... ? Dit-il, sous-entendant le fait qu'il était aussi en simple pantalon.

– Oh, ça ?

Silence.

Horrible silence.

– Qui sait. Répondit-il simplement en quittant la chambre.

Ichigo allait vraiment, mais alors vraiment finir par détester ces deux mots.

– Qu-qu-quoi ?? Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?! Parle !!

– C'est toi qui m'a demandé.

– QUOI ? Cria le névrosé. C'est pas vrai, j'en suis sûr !

– T'as ptête raison. Ptête pas.

Il ne dit pas réellement ce qu'il s'était passé, et il emporterait sans doute le secret dans sa tombe, et le plus tard serait le mieux à ce propos.

Mais il est vrai que ce serait bien moins drôle sinon.

Lorsque les deux compagnons arrivèrent chez Urahara, celui-ci était en train de parler, ou plutôt en train de se faire engueuler par le voisin.

Ils patientèrent donc poliment quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'en aille, jetant au passage un regard étrange à Ichigo qui, toujours comateux, ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Le commerçant s'approcha d'eux.

– Je vais finir par me faire expulser de ce charmant quartier si tu continues à venir tambouriner à point d'heure chez moi, mon petit, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

– Oh, fort dommage. Je ne serais pas plus en colère que jamais contre vous je songerai presque à verser une larme.

Il répondit par un « ingrat », avant d'ouvrir son éventail, de l'utiliser, et des les inviter à le suivre dans la boutique.

Après, il emmena GrimmJow dans une pièce à part, et laissa l'adolescent dans le corridor, où il finit par somnoler au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Puis ils sortirent. GrimmJow avait récupéré son apparence d'arrancar, son trou de hollow sur le torse et le fragment de masque sur la joue.

Soudainement, Ichigo se sentit mal.

Urahara et GrimmJow discutèrent quelques nouvelles minutes, et tout ce qu'il pouvait capter, c'était des informations sur le trajet le plus discret qu'il pouvait prendre, quelques noms, Urahara avait le bras long, et quelques formalités comme « ne dis pas que j'y suis pour quelque chose » et ce fut fini. Encore une fois, un silence s'installa. Ichigo était persuadé que l'arrancar cherchait un équivalent pour éviter des les remercier, au fond de lui.

Il finit par dire :

– Bon. À la prochaine tous.

Et il partit comme si de rien était. Comme s'il venait de faire une visite de courtoisie parmi tant d'autres. Comme s'il allait revenir dans peu de temps, ce qui n'était indéniablement pas le cas.

Ce serait trop dangereux de revenir ici, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Il le regarda s'éloigner à vive allure, et bien assez tôt on ne vit plus rien de lui, et la présence spirituelle de GrimmJow avait déserté les lieux.

– Bien, une bonne chose de faite, clama soudainement Urahara.

Ichigo ne dit rien, et fixait toujours intensément la ruelle.

– Je ne serais pas si inquiet si j'étais toi.

– Vous n'êtes pas moi, ça tombe bien, grogna Ichigo. Et ça ne m'étonne pas de vous.

– Il a volé mon gigai portatif.

Gigai...

Ichigo réfléchit, tentant de réveiller ses neurones neurasthéniques et de restituer le peu de mémoire qu'il avait.

Puis soudain...

– Quoi ?! Mais... Quand, comment ?!

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'un air pas du tout convaincant. Sinon crois bien que je l'en aurais empêché.

– Mais... s'ils le trouvent... commença le rouquin.

– Oh, tu me vexes. Et puis, s'il n'y a pas mon nom marqué dessus, et n'oublie pas qu'il la _volé_.

L'air théâtral était gros comme une baleine. Surtout qu'il en rajoutait des tonnes avec des « Oh mon Dieu, que vais-je devenir ? Moi qui n'avait que deux autres prototypes dans l'arrière-boutique ! Bouhou ! ».

Bon sang... Il n'était vraiment pas au bout de ses surprises avec ce type. Il aurait bien voulu lui poser des questions, mais en fait aucune n'arrivait parfaitement formulées au terminus. Donc il abandonna, ne pensant qu'à une chose : Rentrer. Et dormir. Histoire de récupérer pour les cours qu'il avait failli oublier. Il devrait s'arranger pour copier les devoirs sur Ishida qui allait râler puis...

– Oh Ichigo, avant que tu partes, voilà pour toi, appela Kisuke.

Il tenait un bout de papier dans sa main qu'il lui tendit.

– C'est de lui.

Ça, il s'en serait douté.

Il l'attrapa, puis tourna les talons, s'engageant lentement dans la rue tout en ouvrant la petite feuille pliée en quatre. Qu'est ce que GrimmJow aurait pu oublier de lui dire ? Peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, sinon.

Il lut avec difficulté car comme il le pensait, ce dernier écrivait bel et bien comme un chien, mais il savait écrire, c'était déjà ça.

« _Cuve bien. Tache de pas crever. La prochaine fois je me fais ton cul, sois prévenu_ »

Ichigo émit un bruit indescriptible tandis qu'il froissait nerveusement le papier sans oser se relire. Il le chiffonna tant qu'il était presque sur le point de l'avaler pour faire disparaître les preuves.

Il pouvait parfaitement avoir écrit ça quant à un futur affrontement malheureusement... il en doutait fort.

– Oh mon dieu... »

Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Surtout quand il repensait à une certaine phrase.

_Ce que je veux, je l'ai._

* * *

(1) Commentaire utile (et oui, c'est possible) (Chapitre 1) : Un stun gun ressemble en gros à un gros briquet mis à part qu'il libères des ondes de choc peu sympathiques (Évitez d'allumer une cigarette avec). C'est assez fréquent dans les quartiers peu fréquentables du Japon...

(2) Pour ma part le moment où Ichigo élabore mentalement un plan pour éliminer un menos est culte (le château de cartes prédécoupé xD)

* * *

Free talk :

Je dois des explications. Non ?

Déjà ce résumé débile de l'aventure au Hueco Mundo du début xD Il est bien évident, vous l'avez remarqué, que ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il se passe dans les scans, n'allez pas relire ou harceler vos sites favoris, vous ne trouverez cette histoire que dans mon esprit ... imaginatif.

Personnellement, je trouve que pour ce que j'en ai lu, GrimmJow devient le gentil méchant, vu qu'il commencer à copiner un peu avec Ichigo et que ça, c'est le début de la fin D

Bref. C'est un scénar' qui se tient non ? Le coup du méchant qui finit par aider le gentil et bla et bla En ce qui concernent le vizards, je pense que si on les a vu mais pas vraiment leur pouvoirs/masques, c'est pas pour des prunes (en plus ça me ferait plaisir de voir un peu plus Kensei se battre, uhu), surtout qu'ils sont forts, ces arrancars, fichtre. Pour l'histoire des capitaines, ça, par contre c'est à peu près vrai.

Bon, ça c'est fait coche une case

Ensuite... Cette fin xD

Pour être honnête, j'avais depuis un certain temps quelques esquisses d'un GrimmIchi en tête, puis j'ai fini par l'écrire lorsque j'ai eu suffisamment d'idées... Celle-ci était une des premières.

Je ne **pouvais pas**ne pas finir comme ça. Sinon, ça aurait presque été de la romance, rendez-vous compte °0° !

Bon... Et c'est Ooc, non ?

C'est un sentiment horrible qui m'a pris durant toute l'écriture >fallait que j'écrive cette fiction, donc no comments (je voulais fêter mes deux ans d'écriture \o/).

En fait... J'avais prévu de faire un OS pour cette histoire. Mais voyant qu'il prenait des allures impressionnantes (par impressionnantes j'entends 270 ko au final), j'ai pris la bonne décision de tout sectionner, vu que c'était sans doute assez chiant à lire. C'est bizarre de me dire que ma première fiction à chapitres de Bleach est un GrimmJow/Ichigo, qui n'est pas un des couples les plus réputés/fins/mignons.

Je sais pas si j'arriverais à me forger une réputation avec ça en plus de mon humour débile...

Bref.

Pour ce qui est des réactions de Ichigo... Ah que je l'aime. Il porte parfaitement son nouveau surnom qu'on lui a donné, ou plutôt que Nell (scans, toujours scans) lui a donné, à savoir puceau xD

Bon je m'attaquerais à la suite de mon Ichirukirenji.. plus tard Une semaine au moins, parce que pour l'instant, dodo.

Ichi/Hichi aussi, mais l'arrivera.

Ichigo, je t'aime. (c'est faux c'est pas mon personnage préféré mais qu'il peut être marrant sans le vouloir D).

Merci d'avoir lu cette... chose traitant d'un des couples les plus à contre-courant existants.

À la revoyure !

Waders, toujours à votre service.


End file.
